Wargs And Peace
by LavenderCrystalOfRoses
Summary: In search of their missing leader, the company must look high and low, and avoid a lone warg who will not leave them alone. Will they find Thorin before it's too late?
1. Part I: The Hunt

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Oblivian03, my beta, for editing this. Again, than you.**

Thorin left just two knives. The smaller a dagger to cut through the branches, and the larger in case he met danger. And, of course, a water large water skin.

"Goodbye, Uncle!" Kili called cheerfully. "Make sure nothing's floating in the water!" Thorin rolled his eyes and strode off to the stream that they'd passed. They sat and waited. Bofur told a story. Kili and Fili sparred with Dwalin. As time went by, the overhanging clouds came together to make it darker then it seemed.

"Maybe we should go out for him," suggested Fili, slightly concerned, shuddering as thunder rumbled in the distance. Several worried looks were exchanged, and sending out a search party seemed like a good idea, but in the end they decided to wait a little longer.

Time passed, and before they knew it, the sky had a mind of it's own. It boiled and screamed shrill bolts of lightning. It blasted thunder. It alternated between water and hail, both freezing cold. The sky was a sickly yellow.

Fortunately, they had shelter. The clearing they were in was surrounded by thick trees, and they huddled together in their bedrolls, and only got a little damp.

Thorin didn't return.

Fili and Kili were both still wide awake.

"We're waiting for Thorin." they informed Dwalin, when the latter told them to lie down.

"Why hasn't he come back yet, anyway?" demanded Kili.

"You think he fell in a stream or got struck by lightning or something like that?"

"Lads, yer uncle is probably findin' some shelter, just like we're doin'. You've been caught in the rain before, haven't yeh? Now try n' relax'n stop worryin'. Thorin can take care of himself and he wouldn't want yeh to fret over 'im." reassured Bofur.

"He's right, you know." said Dwalin, albeit swiftly glancing in the direction of where they last saw him.

And so, Fili and Kili reluctantly lay down and tried to get some rest.

_**CRACK!**_

* * *

><p>Bofur sat up at the sound. "That's funny," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I could have sworn that it was a bolt of lightning that woke us up, but the storm has cleared." He was right. The sky was not yellow now, but a dusky orange from the sunset, which was blocked only by a few dark clouds on the horizon.<p>

"Where's Thorin..." muttered Kili sleepily.

Fili cuffed his brother over the head, jolting him fully awake. "Silly! He'd have to have been mad to travel in that kind of weather-which means he should be back any minute, right?"

"Hopefully..." Responded Balin.

They waited. Finally They got so hungry they can't stand it, and Bombur roasted meat instead of making a stew, a welcome change from the usual. His brother, Bofur, found some flagons of ale and they divided those as easily as they could. And they waited.

A warg howled in the distance.

Everyone jolted up in alarm.

"Warg!" Yelled Nori.

Bags were packed.

The Warg was so close they could hear its paws thudding against the ground as it races toward them.

Gandalf took lead.

"Quickly, quickly! It's getting closer!" He yelled frantically.

"We can't leave without uncle!" Kili yelled.

"Kili, we don't have time!" Yelled Gandalf.

Balin said, "Listen to me. Thorin's smart. He's probably fleeing the wargs at the same time we are."

"But what if they got him already?" Whispered Fili. "What if he needs help, right now?"

Balin shook his head. "Kili, Fili, I'm sorry. But we need to leave."

"No!" Yelled KiliHe tore away from Balin, Fili at his heels, and they stood defiantly. A moment later, a gigantic warg burst into the clearing and lunged for Gandalf, pinning him flat on his back, barking frenziedly. Ori got his slingshot. Dwalin grabbed his axes. They were armed. Gandalf tried reaching for his staff, but it wa s too far away. It was right on top of him, and he could feel its claws digging into his chest... With no time to shoot, Kili grabbed a knife and half threw, half plunged it into the beast's paw.

"Get away from him." He growled at it. The warg let a howl of pain and turned away, flesh ripping into a long, jagged shape as it ran off.

Kili clutched the knife in triumph.

"Take that, mangy beast!" A piece of warg skin was at the tip.

"You were amazing, Kee!" Exclaimed Fili, patting him on the back.

"Thanks. I just wish that Uncle could have seen it..."

As Gandalf was helped up, he nodded to Kili gratefully.

"We'll tell him all about it when we find him. If we start looking right away, he'll be with us by sunrise," Fili resassured him. He turned to Balin. "Right?"

Balin sighed. "Lad, we can't. There's a warg around this area, and where there's one warg, there's a pack of them."

"But then we'd need to find him before the wargs do."

"I know, Kili. Mark my words, we will come back and find him. But right now...it's just not safe."

"But, Balin..."

"No buts, Kili. Gandalf thinks he might know a good place for us." Balin sounded tired and sad.

The Kili's and Fili's shoulders slumped and they walked off,

"You don't think he's coming back?" Dwalin asked his brother.

"It's hard to say." He sighed.

Gandalf, shaken from his brush with the warg, led the company to a cave, that they would stay in until they found Thorin. Balin tried to be hopeful. But he kept thinking about that warg, and how all Thorin had was a knife when he left...

The next morning, a search party was arranged, consisting of Bofur, Nori, Dori, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin.

Dori, who was sleeping particularly soundly, had to be awoken by a horn blowing in his ear.

"Wah! Wha..?"

"Get up, Dori! You've been included in the search party." Bofur said cheerfully, who, amazingly, was wide awake.

"What on...but it's still dark out." Dori mumbled.

"No it's not! It's sunrise." Said Fili impatiently.

Sure enough, a very small glimmer of sun was barely visible in the darkness.

"Oh, alright." Dori grumbled sleepily.

He got up, and felt the icy shock of cold water on his head.

"FILI!" Dori yelled angrily, water dripping down his face. Nori laughing in the background didn't help much.

"Well, you'll need to be wide awake, right?" Said Fili, who was completely serious for once.

* * *

><p>The search didn't go very well. They didn't find Thorin. "Lads, we need to go back." Said Dwalin. "Remember the warg?"<p>

"But we need to find him. Remember the warg?"

"We're not giving up, Fili. But we can't stay out in these woods all day." Reluctantly, they turned around, and to their shock, there was a warg coming right at them! Dwalin brandished his axe at it.

"Get away from us!" He yelled at it. Surprisingly, the warg turned tail and ran.

"It probably recognized me." Said Kili proudly. "It was the same warg from last night- you could see the scar on it's foot."

"That would make sense." Muttered Dori sarcastically, who still hadn't forgiven Fili for dumping water on his face.

"We should leave." Said Dwalin again. This time, they went.

"How'd it go?" Asked Ori.

"Not a sign of him. We did see a warg though, we think it's the same one from last night. You tell everyone Ori, we need to be ready in case it attacks." He said brusquely.

Ori nodded and hurried towards Gandalf and Balin.

Dwalin turned back to Fili and Kili. "Fili, Kili, check the traplines."

"OK." They are too dejected at the failure to find Thorin to argue.

It was a beautiful morning, and Kili and Fili know exactly where the traplines are. As they walk through the forest, Kili mused,

"You know, I don't remember when we met Uncle."

"Me neither. That's because we've known him all our lives. I remember when you met Uncle though."

Said Fili as he careful released the jaws of a trap and put a pheasent in the game bag.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was the night you were born. Ada and the midwife had told me to go to bed, but I wanted to stay up. Amad was screaming so loudly. So I sneaked back down. I didn't look, of course, but I nearly got found out when Thorin came in. I had never seen him so upset in my entire life, because you did come early, you know-"

"Only by a couple weeks-"

"And he sat there with Ada, and he and Ada kept holding hands and waiting for Amad to be done, and suddenly, it was done."

"And Ada and Thorin stormed in, and Ada kept trying to get Thorin to look at you, but he was too happy that Amad was alright, and I nearly gave myself away because I was so glad that you weren't a girl, and they were all pretty sure that you were a girl-"

"They were not-" Kili cut in indignantly.

"You weren't there! Oh, never mind, you were. So I peeked around the corner, and There was Uncle and Amad and Ada, and Uncle was fawning over Amad, and Amad and Ada were fawning over you, when suddenly, you reached out and grabbed his finger, and he turned, and he tried to pull it away, bu you had a good grip on him, and he couldn't, and he looked at you, and you smiled at him, and he smiled at you. And then you completely stole the show. Then after a bit Uncle started to go look for me, and then I had to leave."

Kili finished the last trap, and turned to Fili. "We gotta find him, Fee."

"I know." Said Fili anxiously.

"All the traps were filled! Look!" Said Kili, holding up a full game bag.

"Best put it outside. It'll get musty here." Said Bombur.

So they leave it out.

At Dinner, the go back out to get it on Balin's orders.

They go out, and Kili sees something that nearly made his heart stop beating in fright. "Fili! The warg's back and it's stealing our food!"

It snarled at him and growled, letting out loud, snappish barks.

Fili yelled angrily,"Get away from that, you thief!" It runs, dropping the pheasent from its maw.

When they got back in, they related the story to the other members of the company, who were getting to be increasingly alarmed.

"So then, Fili yelled at it and it ran." Finished Kili.

"You're very lucky. Ordinarily, wargs would attack anyone that even gets near them." Said Dwalin.

"Even other wargs?" Asked Bilbo.

"Hmm...well...I don't know. But the thing is, now that the warg knows where we're staying , it's getting more dangerous. We're going to take watch. I'll take first shift. Balin and Dori will take next shift."

"Gandalf, could one warg kill another warg?" Bilbo pressed.

"I wouldn't put it past them, Master Baggins." The wizard responded.

Dwalin took his watch, weapons at the ready.

Balin and Dori lay wide awake, both waiting for their watch.

Kili and Fili were wide awake as well.

_Oh, Mahal_, Fili thought. _Please watch over my uncle and keep him safe._ He remembered the warg. _And please rid us of that warg_. He added.

Fili opens his eyes and stretches. Then he remembers. _Must find Uncle Thorin_. Kili was already awake. The entire company goes to look for Thorin. They search high and low, in groups organised by Gandalf and Balin, and Fili and Kili are to go with Bifur, Bofur, Ori, and Balin deep in the woods, calling high and low.

They have only gone out for a little while when Fili sees a dark shape in the distance. A warg.

Fili squints at it, is that the same warg as before. But what his attention was drawn away from its feet to its muzzle. Blood. Blood? He feels a feeling of horror and disbelief curling up from deep with in as he then sees a piece of blue fabric hanging carelessly from it's jaws, the fabric from the cloak that Thorin put on to keep himself warm as he went to get the water.

"No." He breathed. "NO. NO! NO!" That's all he can scream, and he aims right for the warg's Throat, but it twisted aside and the knife took out a hunk of flesh from it's shoulder. He took out another knife and prepared to throw again, but it's already ran.

"Oh, Mahal...There was blood..." Said Kili, realising what Fili was thinking. They rushed back to the cave.

"What? What? What happened?" Asked Gandalf, since the other serach party was already back. Fili and Kili slunk over to the other sie of the caves, tears streaming down their faces. Balin explained quietly, softly, and detail, too much detail for Kili to bear.

"Just spit it out!" Kili yells. Balin said,

"We have reason to believe that Thorin has been killed by the-" He breaks off, staring at the ground. Gandalf understands. Wordlessly, everyone sharpens their weapons.

"We've got to find it." Mutters Dwalin over and over to himself. He sharpened his axes with viscious strokes. "Send the bloody animal where it belongs."

"But what for? Wouldn't it be safer just to leave, as soon as possible?" Asked Bilbo.

Balin answered him. "If a dwarf is killed, (His voice broke at the word killed) but too mangled to be given a proper burial or has been eaten, Master Baggins, then the animal must be killed before the spirit can truly rest peacefully."

"What about all the dwarves that died when Erebor fell?"

"That," sighed Balin, "Was not an option when Erebor fell."

"Oh."

"What if it's got a whole pack of wargs waiting for us?" someone asked.

"That's just a risk we'll have to take." Said Fili darkly. Torches are lit, and polished weapons gleam in the flickering glow.

They leave the cave with no idea where to go, until Dwalin spotted a set of pawprints. They are warg prints alright, with the right pawprint slightly deeper then the other. "It went that way." He said, pointing. They run.

They find the warg in a clearing.

"Fire! Wargs hate fire!" The warg backs away from the torches. Somehow, in the midst of it all, a stray branch had been caught on fire, and it fuels their rage, remembering their own time in the trees. Kili raises his bow.

"Now you'll pay for what you've done." Fili said coldly. He readies his sword. Just as Kili prepared to release a shot, the warg lunged for him.

Kili let out a cry as he was knocked backwards, landing hard on the ground. Fili glanced at his brother in panic, but Kili was already struggling to his feet, uninjured. Dwalin stepped forward, axe raised high over his head.

"You've howled your last howl, warg." he snarls. Dwalin's axe is fast. The burning branch is faster. As the two make impact, a blaze of sparks flies up from the flames, and the company must cover their eyes or be blinded.

End Of Part I


	2. Part II: The Other Side

Three Days Before,

Thorin had taken shelter from the storm under a large tree, thunder booming and lightning cracking overhead. Eventually, sleep found him leaning against the tree.

When he woke up, he frowned, he was lying down, how had that happened? He got up, stretched, looked down at his paws.

Wait, _Paws_?!

He gave them each a good shake. They were still there.

He also realized he was covered with fur.

Uh-oh.

He looked around and spotting a puddle of water, went to examine himself.

A warg's face stared up at his.

No.

This was a dream, and he would be himself again when he woke up.

He closed his eyes very tightly, and lies down.

He opens them, and looks at his reflection.

It's not a dream!

Thorin glanced back at the tree he had slept under. It was badly charred, and part of the top half was gone. _The lightning...?_ He wonders.

He was so upset, he howled, and felt a jolt of horror when other wargs answered him in the distance.

Gandalf! Gandalf will know what to do. Gandalf will help, change me back. He had to find Gandalf. He raced towards the camp.

They were running away. Why are you running? He thought. "Wait!" He called, a loud bark. That only hastened them. And there was Gandalf, and he was ontop of him, yelling "Wizard! Change me back right now! It's me, Thorin Oakensheild, can't you understand warg language? Answer me!"

That was what he meant to say. But what comes out of his mouth is barking and howling. And then there is a flash of pain in his right forepaw. A knife.

"Get away from him!" Kili yells. Kili. That's when it all comes crashing down on Thorin. They don't recognize him. Gandalf is staring up at him in sheer terror. Gandalf doesn't recognize him, and can't help. The rest of the company has bared their weapons. If he stays, they'll kill him.

Thorin runs into the night.

He ran far away, hearing Kili yelling, "Take that, mangy beast!"

He wishes that wargs could not hear so well. The knife plunging into his paw, him turning to see Kili, and the hatred in Kili's eyes, how scared Gandalf was- Gandalf who was usually so passive and calm. . He didn't know, he didn't know, He thinks with every step he takes with his bad forepaw. He will try again in the morning. It was rash of him to just lunge into the clearing and expect them to recognize him. Rash, rash, rash. He can't stand it. He falls asleep. And he dreams.

_"Fili, Kili," He says, turning to turning to 15 year old Kili and 20 year old Fili, "Today you will be learning about wargs." He sets down a warg pup, dead, that he had found on patrol._

_Kili laughed. "How could that little thing attack whole villages?"_

_"It'll grow." explains Thorin. "See those little teeth? They'll grow into fangs five inches long. Those little claws? They'll turn into 20 razor sharp daggers. It'll grow into a five foot tall killing machine."_

_"Wow." Said Kili, staring at the little pup._

_"What do we do if we meet a warg, uncle?" Fili asks._

_"You kill it."_

He woke up starving, and decided to find food.

_I've hunted many times before, how much harder could it be as a warg?_ Thorin thought as he spotted a partridge, carefully stalking up to it, however he misplaced a paw and with a loud crunch of leaves, it looked up and flew away.

After several hours of similar failed attempts, he reconsidered, and he was about to give up, starving, when he spotted an old squirrel, on the ground, moving with stiff, arthritic movements, dragging one leg behind it. He gulped it down gratefully. He wasn't sure what to do, and had decided simply to go back to where he had slept, when he heard something. Dwarves. He calmly trotted towards them, no leaping, no running, no barking, he kept his head down, trying not to look threatening.

Needless to say, he did not expect the axe coming at him. With a yelp, he jumped back.

"Get away from us!" Yells Dwalin. He does.

And as he bolts, he's thinking to himself,_ What was I thinking? They don't know that I'm me. Stupid_.

He decided to hunt some more, not for himself, but them. It's harder then he thought, but it's the very least he can do for his company. He finds a rabbit with a broken leg, picks it up and carries it to the place where his company is staying. There is already a pile from the traps. Fili and Kili must have left it out there. As he thinks of his nephews, his paw starts to hurt even worse. _He didn't know_, he reminds himself once again.

He finds a pheasent that fell out of a tree. As he's setting it down with the rest of the game, he hears only too familiar voices.

"Fili, the warg's back and it's stealing our food!" Kili calls.

"I'm your uncle!" He snaps at them, but it's useless, they don't understand the way of speech he's forced to use right now, to them he just looks like an aggressive warg guarding it's loot.

"Get away from that, you thief!" Fili yells at him. He does.

He ran far away, Fili's words ringing in his ears, and suddenly he felt something soft under his paws. His cloak. He decided he might as well get it sheltered, if he ever wanted to use it again. It was not that heavy, but it was made of good, thick wool and he hadn't been eating well for the past few days, and he did not have hands anymore, so he could not carry it. He spat out it his hold in defeat, impaling several pieces of fabric on his teeth, pieces of thread hanging off his whiskers. (Whiskers...Thorin shuddered.) He went looking for someplace to wash it off, and fast, and he raced to find some water. In his haste, he veers into a thorn bush, and they rip into his muzzle, and he can feel hot blood dripping down his face, and then he noticed something in the distance. The dwarves. There were Fili and Kili! He knew that after the last three encounters that getting near was not a good idea. But he wanted to make sure that they were alright. He stepped forward, and saw their eyes widening with horror at the sight of him. He started to leave, hearing Fili yell,

"NO!" A knife. Right for his throat. He twisted away and felt it slicing into his shoulder. a

He ran away with all his might.

The blood. The piece of cloak. He realizes they think that he's been killed. By himself. A funny thought, but true at any rate. Pain in his shoulder. Stabbed. He runs away. At fifty yards, he continunes to keep running, nearly winded, and he suddenly feels a cold trickle of dread running down his spine. They'll be hunting him down...

He was on the run from his own company, who were going to kill him because they believed he had been killed by himself. How ironic. He knew he had to keep going, but his paw was getting infected, and the wound in his shoulder was deep and wide, the open air was making them worse. He is reduced to a rapid limp.

They catch up to him in a clearing. A bright, hot light is flashed and his warg body is telling him that he needs to get away, even though his mind knows it's just fire. He trembles as a tree explodes into flames, Fili says, "Now you're going to pay."

Thorin looks at Kili, readying his bow, and then he sees the branch. In seconds, he realizes, it will fall and kill his nephew instantly. Barely thinking, He leaps forward, shoulder and paw screaming with pain, knocking Kili out of the way, and his heart skips a beat when he hears Kili's scream but lets out a tiny puff of relief when he sees him getting back up. Dwalin's axe is right above him. "You've howled your last howl, warg," Dwalin growls, and brings down his axe. But before the axe can reach him, something else hits him first.

He's burning, and there's pain, so much he can't stand it, and more pain, and he's on fire, and pain, and then he knows nothing more.


	3. Part III: The Aftermath

When the smoke clears, the company can only see a pile of ash and what's left of the branch.

And under it, just barely visible, blackened fur. Gandalf leans in for a closer look, and sees that there is but a skeleton left of the branch. And below it lies the warg. It is soon evident, as it struggles for breath, that its ribs are broken. Dwalin nudges it with his foot, and it curls itself inward at the touch.

"It won't be alive for much longer." Says Gloin.

Kili nods bitterly.

They all stared at it, uncertain of what to say or do, now that they have just about succeeded in their hunt.

Ori, curious, stepped forward and examines it all around. "You know," He says quietly, "I thought that warg's eyes were always brown."

"They are." Says Balin.

"Well," Says Ori, "These aren't."

Sure enough, the half closed eyes are bright blue color.

"Uncle's eyes were blue..." Says Fili, remembering Thorin.

"Uncle!" Says Kili suddenly. "Fili, do you think Uncle Thorin would be proud of us?"

Fili straightens. "Yes, Kee. We did him proud, we avenged him. That thing," He gestures to the warg-

"Can barely get out a good breath, it'll be gone soon."

"I'll get rid of it." Says Gandalf.

He stands over the unmoving form, and whispers in a language the company does not understand,

_"Depart us, creature of darkness, so we may have light,_

_begone and rid us of your presence."_

There is a bright blue flash of light, and then it disappears as quickly as it came.

The company starts to turn away.

But they stop.

Fili and Kili are the first ones to turn around and rush back to Thorin, who now lies, inconscious, not that far from where they had stood.

They are flabbergasted.

They are also speechless with joy.

Oin pushes through the crowd of dwarves. "Give him some space!" He admonishes. "He's clearly injured-"

"Is he going to be alright, Oin?" Asked Fili anxiously.

"Well, he's badly burned-" Oin responds.

"How ever would he get burned?" Asked Kili.

"I do not know. Very strange. Now, I'll have to be honest with you-"

But Fili and Kili can't restrain themselves and each grab their Uncle's hand, Kili on the right, Fili on the left, and Thorin stirs at the touch.

Kili suddenly notices something on Thorin's hand. A wound. Long and jagged. "Say, look at this, " He murmurs. "This wound looks like a lot like the one I gave that warg. Odd."

"Yeah, pretty strange," Says Fili. "Hey, Oin, when did you say he would wake up?"

Oin and Gloin, however, exchange quite an alarmed look with Dwalin.

"Oh, no." Says Gloin breathlessly.

"You don't think..." Exclaims Dwalin.

"Gandalf's spell turned the warg into Thorin!"

"What? You think so?" Asks Dori, suddenly yanking Ori away from their leader.

The company debates this among themselves, except for Fili and Kili, who, with a glance and a shrug at the others, continue to silently and rather impatiently wait for their uncle to awaken.

"How would your spell do that, anyway?" Asks Balin to Gandalf.

"It wouldn't," Answers Gandalf. "Unless, of course, he was the warg to begin with. But that would be-"

He freezes.

Balin catches on. "You don't mean to say..."

"It just might make sense..."

Balin looks back at where the company is still arguing. He looks at Thorin's unmoving shape.

It was exactly where the warg was, he realizes.

"Everyone!" Balin yells, surprising them all, including himself at the volume of his voice.

"We have reason to believe that we may have been hunting our own the entire time." He says, glancing at Thorin.

The company falls silent.

"Impossible." Says Dori.

"I would know if it had been him." Insists Dwalin.

"Dwalin, you couldn't possibly have known." Responds Gandalf, shaking his head at him.

Kili, however, stares down at his uncle's hand in horror.

"You mean to say that_ I_ did this?" He whispers.

"You did, we all saw you." Said Ori, who believes Balin and Gandalf.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Responds Nori.

Oin notices some dried blood on Thorin's sleeve, and slits it open with a knife, to reveal a large, festering wound.

Fili's eyes widen at the sight, and Kili keeps staring at the hand with the wound wordlessly.

It is not much longer, before Thorin's eyes open suddenly, and he takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"Fili...? Kili...?" He whispers hoarsely.

For one moment, Kili's eyes shine with delight.

"He knows us! _It_ is him!" Fili says.

He opens his eyes.

His first instinct is to get up and run, but his limbs feel like they're a thousand years old, and his hands are-

Wait, his _hands_?!

Yes, his hands. His hands feel like their being clamped by vises, but their not, their other hands, hands of those he knows very well.

He wants Kili and Fili to let go, they're going to suffocate his hand, but that doesn't make sense, so he just twitches his hands, and for the first time in three days, Kili and Fili understand him, and loosen their grip. Then he flexes his hand, because it's his hand again.

_Do they know?_ He wonders.

He glances up, and glances at Dwalin, and Dwalin looks away. _Yes, they do._

Dwalin felt Thorin's eyes on him, calm and unreadable, and he has to look away. He has to, after what he said, what he nearly did

"Uncle, we-we-" Begins Kili, at a loss for words.

He doesn't know what to say, but he can only say, "No, you didn't know..." He says. Never has he been so tired...trying to stay awake, and there are flashes of black before it goes dark.

When he wakes up, he's back at camp, he can feel bandages under his garments, and now only Fili a and Kili are there, and when they see he's woken, they each take his hands, and they pull him up, and they just stare at eachother. Finally, Thorin slowly, stiffly, opens his arms, and they wrap him in a tight embrace. And even though his ribs hurt like crazy, he never wants to let go, and neither do they.

**A/N: Merry Christmas!**


End file.
